Protéger son frère
by Nanthana14
Summary: ANTICIPATION AVENGERS INFINITY WAR : Alors que la guerre contre Thanos atteint son point culminant et que ce dernier est sur le point de tout écraser, Thor et Loki se retrouvent face à leur ennemi pour un ultime face à face.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics**

 _ **Anticipation Infinity War**_

 **Cette fiction prend place à la fin d'Infinity War. Le combat met face à face Thanos, Loki et Thor. La lutte promet d'être difficile mais je suis sûr à quelque part que Loki n'a pas encore montré toute l'étendue de son pouvoir. Il reste quand même le sorcier d'Asgard le plus puissant.**

 **En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Protéger son frère_**

La bataille contre Thanos faisait rage. Elle était violente et destructrice. Les guerriers du Titan Fou étaient des monstres assoiffés de sang et Loki était bien placé pour le savoir. Pendant un an, le jeune dieu avait été la cible de son sadisme. Il avait été torturé, massacré, jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise… et qu'il accepte de mener son armée de chitauris pour prendre le contrôle de la Terre et lui ramener le Tesseract. Oui, Loki le connaissait mieux que tous ceux qui tentaient de l'affronter en ce moment même… Il le connaissait bien mieux que son frère… C'était bien pour cela qu'il avait choisi de se ranger de son côté… Enfin, de faire croire qu'il se rangeait de son côté pour mieux essayer de le détruire… Car Loki avait juré de se venger des mois de torture qu'il avait subi… Des mois pendant lesquels il avait eu un bon aperçu de sa folie… Un tel monstre ne pouvait récupérer les six pierres et régner sur l'Univers car c'est la Mort qui régnerait…

Une explosion, qui se produisit à quelques mètres de lui surprit le jeune dieu qui fut projeté au sol. Le choc fut violent et plusieurs éclats le blessèrent. Loki ressentit également une violente douleur dans la poitrine et son souffle fut difficile pendant une poignée de secondes qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité. Une fois qu'il parvint à reprendre une inspiration presque normale, il ordonna à son corps de se relever. L'un des éclats l'avait blessé au front et un filet de sang coulait sur sa paupière, brouillant une partie de sa vue. Le jeune homme se redressa à genoux en frémissant légèrement. Ses doigts se plaquèrent doucement sur sa plaie en tremblant. L'air presque hagard, il observa leur teinte rouge et secoua la tête. Il devait trouver Thanos…

Le jeune dieu poussa sur ses jambes pour se redresser. Il chancela et sa vision noircit pendant qu'une profonde douleur remontait le long de son bras gauche. Loki porta la main à son épaule. Ses doigts se couvrirent de nouveau de sang et le il comprit que l'explosion avait été plus violente qu'il ne l'avait cru de prime abord. Pourtant ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, il devait retrouver Thanos au plus vite et tenter de l'arrêter.

La violence des combats montaient chaque minute un peu plus. Tout explosait autour de lui et Loki reprit sa route d'un pas mal assuré en gardant une main crispée sur son épaule blessée.

Dans tout le chaos qui l'entourait, il perçut soudainement la présence d'éclair un peu plus loin et se figea… Des éclairs… Il les reconnut facilement car elles étaient particulières… Son frère était en train de se battre et ce fut là, en cherchant à le localiser qu'il repéra enfin Thanos.

A sa vue, Loki frémit. Thanos était en train de fondre sur Thor en poussant un cri de rage. Son frère était fort et endurant, mais le jeune dieu connaissait la puissance réelle de leu ennemi et cela le glaça. Tentant d'oublier ses propres douleurs, il pressa le pas pour rejoindre son frère en plein combat contre le Titan Fou.

De loin, il vit l'attaque de son frère être contré et il roula lourdement sur le sol où il resta inerte. Son sang sembla geler dans ses veines.

\- Non !

Ne se préoccupant pas des conséquences, Loki fit glisser l'un de ses couteaux de sa manche et le jeta sur le titan pour le détourner de Thor qui était toujours étendu sur le sol. Thanos rugit et se retourna vers Loki.

\- Comment, c'est toi ? Tu oses m'attaquer !

\- Et pourquoi pas !

En guise de réplique, Thanos se tourna vers Loki et le frappa violemment. Encore un peu groggy par l'explosion, il n'avait pas fait attention qu'il s'était trop rapproché de son ennemi. Le coup lui coupa le souffle avant de l'envoyer rouler sur le sol. Son dos heurta brutalement des blocs de pierres provenant de la destruction d'un immeuble et le jeune homme poussa un long gémissement de douleur en sentant l'une des ses vertèbres se briser dans le bas de son dos. Sa vision noircit de nouveau et il dut même perdre connaissance quelques secondes parce qu'il ouvrit les yeux en ayant l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Profitant de son étourdissement, Thanos s'était penché sur lui, l'attrapant par le cou avant de le lever au-dessus de lui. Sa poigne était si forte que le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'il allait lui briser la nuque. Dans un sursaut de rage, il balança son pied en avant, frappant le Titan Fou au visage. Thanos le lâcha et Loki tomba lourdement sur le sol en frémissant et en toussant pour reprendre un semblant de respiration.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû te rebeller contre moi ! Je vais te briser, comme je t'ai déjà brisé la première fois !

Loki frémit. Il tenta de se relever, mais son corps était épuisé par le combat et il retomba à moitié à genoux sur le sol. Il avait tellement mal. Cependant Loki avait son orgueil. C'était un allié puissant. Alors, il parvint à rassembler ses forces et se redressa en gémissant doucement, ce qui eut l'air d'amuser Thanos.

\- Ta résistance est inutile… Tu sais que tu ne peux rien contre moi… Je vais te tuer et cette fois je ne te ramènerai pas !

Le jeune dieu frémit, ne cherchant pas à répondre et fit appel à la magie qui coulait en lui pour tenter d'affronter une dernière fois le Titan Fou. Il n'aurait pas de seconde chance. L'éclair qui partit de ses doigts frappa violemment son ennemi qui fut projeté à plusieurs mètres. Loki le regarda s'écrouler avec satisfaction pendant que ses jambes cédaient sous lui. Le jeune homme se retrouva à genoux et un frisson le parcourut pendant qu'il se mit à tousser. Le goût du sang lui remonta dans la bouche… Mon Dieu, qu'il détestait cette sensation…

\- Tu ne tiens déjà plus sur tes jambes ?

Loki frémit et redressa la tête, croisant le regard sadique de Thanos qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

\- Tu pensais vraiment te débarrasser de moi avec une attaque aussi faible ?

Le Titan fou ponctua sa phrase par un violent coup de pied à l'estomac qui envoya Loki rouler à ses pieds. Le jeune homme gémit pendant que des images qu'il avait tenté d'effacer lui revinrent en mémoire… Des images des tortures que ce salopard lui avait infligé pendant presque un an… Thanos ricana en le voyant haleter de douleur.

\- Tu as toujours été un faible, mais je n'ai plus le temps de jouer !

D'un geste calculé, le titan se baissa pour ramasser la lance de l'un de ses soldats morts et la fit tourner entre ses doigts pour empaler le corps de Loki étendu à ses pieds. Le jeune homme frissonna. Il tenta bien de se concentrer pour essayer de se redresser, mais il n'en avait plus la force. Le sourire carnassier de son ennemi lui annonçait la fin… Il allait mourir…

Toutefois, c'est alors qu'il se produisit quelque chose à laquelle Loki ne se serai jamais attendu. Surgissant sur la droite en poussant un cri de rage, Thor plongea entre lui et le Titan Fou. La pointe de la lance pénétra dans la partie droite du dos de son frère, qui venait de se jeter devant lui pour le sauver. Son sang éclaboussa Loki pendant qu'il s'écroulait en avant dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme noua ses bras autour de lui en se redressant un peu. Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

\- Thor…

Le regard de son frère croisa le sien et Loki lut sa profonde souffrance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

\- Je t'avais promis de redevenir ton frère… De te protéger… Répondit Thor en crachotant du sang.

Loki frémit. Ce n'était pas bon signe… Son frère s'était sacrifié, il venait de se sacrifier pour le sauver.

Devant eux, Thanos ricana.

\- Quel bel exemple d'amour fraternel ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous réunir dans la mort.

Loki se moquait bien des propos haineux de son ennemi. Il ne voyait que la souffrance de son frère et cela le terrifiait.

\- Thor !

Le regard de son aîné se posa sur lui et il murmura avant de finir de s'écrouler dans ses bras.

\- Ne reste pas là petit frère…

Loki le rattrapa et le serra contre lui.

\- Non ! Reste avec moi ! Thor ! Je t'en prie, reste avec moi !

Mais le dieu du tonnerre avait perdu connaissance. Loki redressa la tête vers Thanos, luttant contre ses larmes et sentit la rage monter en lui en découvrant son air satisfait.

\- Je pensais pourtant que tu ne te souciais pas de ton frère ?

\- J'ai menti, murmura Loki en déposant doucement son frère à ses pieds.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu vas mourir avec lui ! Lui répliqua Thanos.

Le dieu du mensonge frémit et finit de se redresser en faisant appel aux dernières forces qui lui restaient et à sa rage.

\- Non !

\- Tiens et comment pourrais-tu m'empêcher de te tuer ? Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes !

\- Tu ne connais pas la puissance de ma rage, lui répliqua Loki pendant qu'un tourbillon se forma autour de lui.

Un tourbillon de magie pure qui fit voleter un certain nombre de pierres et de débris dans tous les sens. Thanos recula d'un pas… Jamais, il n'avait ressenti une telle puissance chez le jeune homme. Loki se concentra, faisant appel à toute sa force et relâcha soudainement son pouvoir. La tempête de magie frappa Thanos, le projetant si fort que son armure se désintégra et que sa peau se mit à brûler. Ce dernier poussa un grand cri avant de s'écrouler sur le sol où il disparut en poussière…

La tempête se calma brutalement et Loki chancela. Ses yeux allèrent de l'endroit où il avait terrassé son ennemi au corps de son frère et il s'écroula sur le sol en murmurant.

\- Je suis désolé…

OoooO

Une douleur violente et lancinante remonta dans tout le corps de Loki lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Il gémit et se cabra. Une main se posa sur son épaule pendant qu'une voix féminine lui murmura.

\- Doucement, tout va bien…

Sa vision se fit plus nette et il découvrit le visage de Natasha penché au dessus de lui.

\- Romanoff ?

\- Oui… Tout va bien Loki.

\- Mon frère ? Demanda le jeune homme plus inquiet pour lui que pour son propre état.

Natasha lui fit un sourire.

\- Il est gravement blessé mais stable… Vous êtes tous les deux en vie…

Loki sentit un poids se retirer de sa cage thoracique, mais il avait tellement mal. Etre obligé d'utiliser toute sa magie l'avait vidé et la douleur était toujours aussi présente. Il se cabra et Natasha lui prit la main pour tenter de l'aider, mais il gémit et perdit connaissance, terrassé par sa fatigue et ses blessures.

OoooO

Lorsque Loki ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux, sa tête martelait, mais la douleur avait disparue. Il sentit une main presser la sienne avant que sa vision ne soit stable… Une main ferme et solide…

\- Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants, petit frère.

\- Thor, murmura doucement Loki en reconnaissant sa voix.

En réponse, la main légèrement caleuse lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- Oui, je suis là…

Loki frémit et tenta de tourner la tête vers son frère.

\- Mais… Et ta blessure ?

\- Il y a longtemps qu'elle est guérie… petit frère… Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur que tu ne te réveilles plus.

Loki fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas... Le combat...

Thor se pencha en avant au-dessus de son frère tout en continuant à la lui caresser la joue avec douceur

\- Loki, cela fait un mois que tu es dans le coma… Tes blessures internes étaient bien plus graves qu'on le pensait et tu as utilisé une telle puissance magique qu'il fallait attendre qu'elle se régénère avant qu'elle t'aide.

\- Mais Toi ? Tu n'as rien ?

\- Non, moi je n'ai rien…

\- Tant mieux…

Loki frémit et Thor lui serra un peu plus fort la main.

\- Peut-être que je devrais te laisser te reposer.

\- Non, répondit Loki en s'agrippant à sa main. Reste avec moi s'il te plaît, j'ai tellement eu peu de te perdre.

\- Moi aussi… Quand je l'ai vu être prêt à te frapper…

Thor laissa sa phrase en suspend avant de se pencher en avant sur son frère pour lui murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille.

\- Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre…

Loki lui sourit pendant que ses yeux se refermaient tout seul.

\- Tu peux dormir, je reste prêt de toi.

\- C'est vrai…

\- Oui… Le rôle d'un grand frère consiste à protéger son cadet… Je reste là, avec toi…

Loki hocha la tête et en s'agrippant fermement à la main de son frère, il s'endormit paisiblement. Tout irait bien maintenant...


End file.
